


BIKM Bingo Fills

by Aurelia_Tepes, ButchTheDoggo, TricksyPixie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Tepes/pseuds/Aurelia_Tepes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButchTheDoggo/pseuds/ButchTheDoggo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksyPixie/pseuds/TricksyPixie
Summary: A collection of prompt fills for the "There's a Bard Loose in Kaer Morhen" server's bingo event!
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Kudos: 23





	1. Crown

**Author's Note:**

> It's Bard Bingo time again yall! Each chapter is a oneshot prompt fill, all together in one work for the convenience of Her Highness of Smut (praise be unto Kate). Tags and ratings may vary.

He needed to do something with his hands, and this field of flowers aided in keeping busy. Ocean blue eyes kept wandering to the tree line, looking for that familiar white hair and swords. Once he was done with the flower crown, he placed it on his head, and began to make another. This was why he always preferred to follow Geralt, so he could see if the witcher was okay.

Just as he was finishing the crown, Roach looked up which made him look up. There, slowly walking out of the forest, was Geralt. He stood and went to help Geralt, taking his potions and proof of kill.

“Are you hurt, Geralt?” He asks, setting the potions down. Geralt grunts and Jaskier took that to mean ‘no’, but he checked over him anyway. Once satisfied, he put the crown on Geralt, knowing the witcher would be too tired to deny or rip it off. Jaskier liked how it looked on the witcher. The purple flowers complimented his eyes, he noticed. “Are we going to the town now or in the morning?”

“Do you want to spend all night next to a decaying monster?” Geralt asks.

“Not really…”

“Then we go.” Geralt started to pack up, which Jaskier quickly helped with. The sooner they get to the inn, the sooner Geralt can marginally relax after having been paid. It took some time, but eventually they were coming upon the entrance. 

“Ah, uh, Geralt? You still have the crown on your head.”

“I know.” He said and made no move to take it off. Jaskier was both concerned and flattered, what if he was denied payment for simply wearing a flower crown? Jaskier would be beside himself, he’d feel guilty. Regardless, he kept on walking with Geralt to the alderman.

It was mid afternoon, just shortly before dinner, when they finally got there. Geralt showed his proof of killing the monster, and Jaskier was relieved that aside from a glare he paid the witcher. Geralt didn’t argue which meant he must have gotten what he was owed. He now was more awed that Geralt was keeping the crown on, he wondered why.

“I would’ve thought you’d have gotten rid of it by now,” Jaskier comments when they’re out of earshot of the alderman. “But you haven’t, that’s nice. Shall we go to the inn?”

“Hm,” Is all he gets in return, and that’s okay because the witcher follows him to the stables to set up Roach. Before they went into the inn, Jaskier stops and turns to look at Geralt. Said witcher tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

Jaskier gave him a kiss on the lips, a quick thing so not many would see before stepping into the building. He goes to the innkeeper, bargaining for a better deal in exchange for singing and performing. He helps Geralt take their gear and bags to their room and within the safety of the room.

Before grabbing his lute and darting downstairs, Geralt grabbed him by the arm causing him to yelp in surprise. Geralt kissed him, a not so quick thing- in fact if Jaskier didn’t pull away he was sure he’d never make it down to perform.

“I have to go,” Jaskier whispers breathlessly against Geralt’s lips. “But I do hope you’ll want to continue this when I get back~”

All Jaskier got was a smirk and another kiss, lip gently bit. That was enough, and it was hard for Jaskier to leave. He couldn’t wait to come back when he was done.


	2. Reading

Jaskier had been invited to Kaer Morhen this year again, he’d been around for a couple years by now. One of his favorite places to be, aside from beside the wolves, was in the library. Today he browsed while waiting for them to be done with training and chores, he’d finished his having been given his list during their training.

“What’re you doing?”

“Shit!” Jaskier fumbled with the book on sea monsters he’d picked up, clutching it close and levelling a glare at Eskel who had snuck up on him. His heart was racing and Eskel barely looked guilty, more pleased than anything. “I was just browsing. Why did you sneak up on me?”

“I didn’t, you just weren’t paying attention.” Eskel tsked, picking up the book from Jaskier’s arms. “Interesting find, I haven’t read this in a long while.”

“What book haven’t you read in here?” Jaskier scoffs but smiles, moving closer. 

“There aren’t any books I haven’t read in here.” Eskel said. “Would you like me to read it to you?”

“Yes. I always love when you read to me. Let’s sit and you can tell me all about ocean monsters and how to slay them,” Jaskier gestured to the tables and couches. He leads the witcher to sit down. He leans onto Eskel as the witcher opens the book to the beginning and starts to read to Jaskier.

Jaskier dozed off listening to Eskel, waking when the witcher shifted. He grunted and clung to Eskel in surprise when waking up.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Eskel murmurs to him and Jaskier sleepily looks at him. He smiles and shakes his head.

“No, no. I should apologize for falling asleep on you.” 

“I don’t mind, you’re cute.” Eskel says, giving his forehead a kiss. Jaskier smiles sleepily. “Do you want me to continue to read?”

“Were you reading this whole time?”

“No, I stopped when you fell asleep.”

“Then yes, please read to me more about how Sirens and Mermaids are different. I don’t think they are though.” Jaskier said and Eskel scoffed.

“They are, one has wings and is mostly on the rocks instead of in the water. They lure sailors to crash their boats whereas Mermaids are out in the open and drag you down into the deeps.” Eskel said, and Jaskier couldn’t help but smile at Eskel’s passion about the minute differences in sirens and mermaids.

“I suppose I wasn’t listening, sorry.” Jaskier was amused and leaned back against Eskel, holding onto his arm. “I’d hold your hand but you need to turn the pages to keep reading to me.”

“So bossy,” Eskel sighs but his smile betrays him. Jaskier looks back at the book when Eskel begins to read the beginning of the chapter, which was about a turtle that led people to their doom. 

“How do you know it exists? This… turtle island? If people who went there died, how did stories happen?” Jaskier asks sleepily, once again Eskel’s reading voice lulling him. 

“Likely, given how there’s not much known, it was seen to be moving. It says that a witcher returned, but would not speak on it. I don’t want to claim he was lying but it also says it may not be accurate as he was heavily drugged- which is-”

“Concerning. Takes a lot to do that to a witcher, huh?” Jaskier asks, looking up at Eskel who looks him in the eyes. The witcher looked curious, like he wanted to know what had drugged the witcher.

“It does, I don’t remember reading this part before?” He frowns.

“I guess that means there’s other books you don’t remember.” Jaskier says and Eskel’s face looked like he’d just smelled something awful.

“Not for long.”


	3. 35: Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier learns about some of the odd impulses the Witchers have been keeping from him on the Path.
> 
> Chapter tags: Jaskier/Witchers, mentions of sex and drinking, purring, cuddling

Geralt is well known for keeping good control over his more nonhuman impulses. Even Eskel has learned what is acceptable and not acceptable. But Lambert has always struggled to hide the odd impulses given to him by the trials. But he does well enough to survive. However, as soon as they’re all locked in the keep together, it’s like taking off a lead coat. 

Jaskier has never seen anything like it. Geralt and Eskel embrace and then proceed to sniff each other. Then the others do the same thing until everyone has been thoroughly sniffed. Jaskier is not exempt from this treatment and can’t push down a giggle as Lambert’s beard rasps over his neck.

This is only the first of many strange impulses Jaskier picks up on that winter. The second one wasn’t necessarily a surprise but he was amazed at just how good a Witcher’s sense of smell was. This was of course, not used on monster hunting in the winter but on smelling breakfast. 

Jaskier had gotten up early that day to help Vesemir prepare breakfast and he got to watch what he considered an amazing phenomenon. Almost as soon as the first eggs started sizzling away on the pan, did he hear the loud thunk of feet, and probably a body, hitting the floor. This was followed by a frantic flurry of movement down the stairs until there were three very hungry Witchers crowding into the kitchen. 

“Out, boys. Go sit at the table. There’s not enough room for all of you in here,” Vesemir said, herding the still half-asleep men into the dining hall before closing the door behind him with a huff. “I swear. It’s like feeding a bunch of pubescent teenagers,” he grumbled over the eggs. Jaskier couldn’t suppress his smile at that and started on the large pieces of meat meant to feed everyone this morning. 

The next startling thing was the purring. Jaskier had never been aware that Geralt, or any of the other Wolves for that matter, could purr. Sure, he knew they could growl. It was useful for scaring off the errant noble or commoner alike. But the purring was something else entirely. 

It had started up when they were all lounging in bed after a particularly nice evening. There had been some alcohol and quite a bit of sex involved and now they all lay sleepy and sated in bed. Jaskier was running his fingers through Geralt’s long white hair when he felt the man’s chest rumble. At first, he thought Geralt was snoring but then the sound got a bit louder and stayed constant and Jaskier heard the very distinctive sound of a purr. It seemed that Gerakt’s purring also encouraged the other Witcher’s lying around him to begin purring as well.

A soft smile spread across Jaskier’s face at the sound filling the room. They didn’t even seem to be aware that they were making it and Jaskier wasn’t going to bring it to their attention. Knowing them, it would probably cause them to stop and that was the last thing Jaskier wanted. So he drifted off, listening to the contented purring of his lovers and feeling the strong vibrations coming from Geralt’s chest with each inhale and exhale.


	4. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 50

It had been Lambert’s idea to travel together for a bit after he’d separated from Geralt, to go to the coast like Jaskier had been asking to go. He almost couldn’t believe it at first, but Lambert assured him that he didn’t give a fuck where they went, so long as they were together. Well, maybe not so poetically.

It had been more like ‘I don’t care, I’ll fuck anywhere’, but Jaskier was sure he’d understood Lambert-ese enough to understand the meaning.

At least this time around Jaskier had a horse, a gift after the others found he’d been walking everywhere instead of riding. He kept to pace with Lambert’s new unnamed horse, though he was trying really hard to get him to name her.

“No, she’s just useful to carry my shit and me. No sense in naming her when she’ll die.” 

“Come on! She seems to like you way more than your last horse! Just give her a name, just… Not an insect or fish name.” Jaskier tries again, and to his dismay Lambert doesn’t budge.

“Shut up about it, alright?”

“Okay, okay.” Jaskier raised his hands in mock defeat, watching Lambert look back at the road. He was unsure how long it would take, but then again it would give him time to make a song about the red wolf beside him. As they travelled, Jaskier hums softly trying to parse out a tune.

Lambert said nothing, which was a bit of a novelty to Jaskier. Usually when irritated, like he knew Lambert was, Geralt would snip at him. He wasn’t going to push his luck and stuck to humming.

It took them another week to get to the coast, but once Jaskier saw it his eyes grew wide and he couldn’t help his smile. It was so pretty, he’d never actually seen the ocean before. He looked at Lambert, who seemed less impressed, and laughed.

“It’s prettier than I thought it would be!” Jaskier admits.

“Eh your eyes are prettier.” Lambert shrugs and Jaskier blinks in surprise, the witcher just complimented him outside of the keep- though there was no one around.

“We should find a town, see the contracts or something.” Jaskier says aloud, spurring his horse forward. Lambert followed, eventually pointing out a town that they’d get to in the morning. They set up camp and Jaskier was efficient with helping set up.

“Geralt’s got you trained well.”

“You don’t spend 20 years travelling with someone and not pick up a few things.” Jaskier smiles, setting up the fire while Lambert went to hunt their food. He hums softly, keeping an ear out best he could. Soon Lambert came back with some food and he helped prepare and eat the food.

The next day they made it to town, and there was a contract they were looking at- a witcher was needed to go on a ship, for certain monsters they may encounter. It was pay for the season, and Jaskier almost wanted to go. 

“Your choice, Lambert. You’re the witcher here.” Jaskier tells him.

“Fuckin’...” Lambert looks at the contract again. “That’s a lot of fucking coin.”

“It is, they’re paying for the whole season. Is it worth it, in your professional opinion?” Jaskier prods and Lambert takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, but if we go you know there won’t be baths readily available and you’ll be cold and wet half the time?” Lambert levels Jaskier with a stare.

“And the other half I’ll have my red wolf to help. I’ll manage best I can. Provided we’re given some time in advance to prepare?” Jaskier asks, peering at the contract. “You sure I can go?”

“We’re a package deal Buttercup. If they want a witcher soon they’ll have to take us both.” Lambert says firmly. “Let’s go find the captain and discuss it.”

They stable their horses and go looking for the captain when Jaskier suddenly stops.

“What about our horses? I know you don’t care for yours but I dearly love pegasus.” Jaskier held onto Lambert’s arm and looked back at the stable.

“We’ll figure it out.” Lambert assures and they go to the tavern, alive with sailors. He searched for the captain and set the flyer in front of him. “Heard you were looking for a witcher, I’m interested.”

Jaskier played while Lambert discussed with the captain and had a few drinks. He kept glancing at Lambert, to gauge his reaction and see how things were. Lambert was smiling a little, and seemed to be going well. That was good, no bar fights yet.

“Well?” Jaskier asked later on, after securing a room. 

“We’ll be able to leave our horses in the care of the town here and we have a couple days to prepare.” Lambert said, taking off his boots and Jaskier moved to help him but was intercepted when pulled in for a kiss. Everything else could wait. 

Jaskier double, no, triple checked he had everything to take care of his lute and be as clean as you could on a ship. He’d be lodging with Lambert, the only way he’d be allowed to come. He didn’t want to leave Lambert, not only because this screamed adventure but because the sea was even more unpredictable than land. He wanted to be sure Lambert would be safe.

“Oh, right.” Jaskier mutters and sets out to the apothecary, he wants to get items for the witcher potions. They’d be gone awhile and didn’t want Lambert to run out. He’ll brew some, Vesemir taught him, while Lambert takes his gear to the ship and gets his last minute things too.

Lambert was annoyed when he came back, grumbling to himself and almost missing Jaskier sitting at the table in the room brewing.

“... Where did you get those?”

“Apothecary. Didn’t want you to run out, figured I could do something while you set up our room. Why’re you upset?” Jaskier asks.

“Doesn’t matter anymore.” Lambert started to help him, and they ended up filling a whole bag with the potions. 

“Were you upset cause there was nothing at the apothecary and thought you’d have to go with so little potion supply?” Jaskier asks once they are done, Lambert's snort was enough of an answer. “Let’s go get my things and these items onto the ship. Make sure everything’s okay.”

“Sounds like a plan. Remind me to punch Geralt for complaining about you so much.”

“I wouldn’t say that yet, we can still get in plenty of trouble.”

As they sailed on the sea, Jaskier found he simultaneously loved and hated this. He loved the new monsters, relatively speaking- they were good song material, he and Lambert came across. He hated how the boat rocked and there was the smell of fish and salt everywhere.

One day, a month and a half into the journey, the crew starts bellowing out about an island and Jaskier comes to see it. From here it looked beautiful and lush, and he found himself wanting to go.

“It’s moving.” Lambert says and Jaskier’s blood runs cold, vaguely remembering when Eskel read to him in winter.

“We can’t go, E… Eskel was reading to me in winter. In one of those books it said there was a moving island and the only one to ever come back was a heavily drugged witcher. Tell the captain to avoid it.” Jaskier all but begged. Lambert looked at him a moment before heading up to talk to the captain. He knew it wasn’t going well when he heard shouting.

He hoped they’d make it out alive.


	5. Quarter

Jaskier had been noticing something off about his wolves during the year. When he’d visited them, taking turns per season if possible, they seemed to be less of themselves. WHen winter came along, it got worse and it was starting to irritate him.

“Alright, you three. Spit it out, what’s got you in a sour mood?” Jaskier said one night after Vesemir went to bed. All three looked at him like he’d caught their hands in the cookie jar. “You’ve been weird all year.”

“It’s just,” Eskel began. Of course it would be Eskel to start, the other too are far more in their own heads than him. “We realized you’re human. And we’re witchers.”

“Yes, and?” Jaskier’s eyebrows scrunched up and it dawned on him when he saw the hurt in their eyes. “Oh. Yes. That.”

“Being reminded you’re gonna die long before us isn’t very fun.” Lambert huffs, taking a drink.

“Well… I never thought it would come up but… How old am I?” Jaskier asks, looking right at Geralt. Geralt looked at him before narrowing his eyes, as if the question threw him for a loop. “We met when I was 18, right? How long have we been travelling?”

“You said 20 years.” Eskel points out. “So you’re 38.”

“You don’t look 38, at all.” Lambert says.

“Well, 39 this year. And you’re right. I figure I have a couple centuries left of my life. Hopefully more if I play my cards right.” Jaskier nods. “I don’t age like a normal human. But I am human, mostly.”

“Mostly? What about the part that isn’t?”

“My mother was half elf, and my grandfather is full elf.” Jaskier answers easily, looking at them all. “I’m a quarter elf. My parents tested me when I was young and my ‘gift’ was long life, like them.”

“You’re… a quarter elf?” Eskel was the first to say, Lambert was looking at him like he’d just been given the best alcohol on the continent. “You’re not gonna die in 20 years?”

“Not of old age, at least. Can’t say much about monsters or people.” Jaskier agrees and Lambert pulls him close in a hug. Jaskier chances a look at Geralt who seems unresponsive, and Jaskier hopes he’s just processing. “Are you alright, Geralt?”

“Hmmm,” Well, at least he was answering them. When Geralt looked back up, gone was the cold stare and instead a warm one. “We should celebrate.”

“I like that idea!” Lambert gets up to go get more alcohol after setting Jaskier down, pushing red hair behind his ear. Jaskier leans against Eskel but reaches over to hold Geralt’s hand.

“Get something Jaskier can drink too.” Eskel calls and Lambert scoffs and mutters about ‘not that kind of asshole’. After a moment, Lambert’s back and pouring glasses for everyone and Jaskier leans forward to take his. He still is holding onto Geralt’s hand with his left, so with his right he holds the mug.

“For centuries to come.” Jaskier toasts.

“For centuries to come.” Was echoed by his wolves, each a smile on their face which made Jaskier’s heart soar.


End file.
